Noticing Romano
by foreverandever413
Summary: When America spots Romano in a world meeting, he decides to purse this nation. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**AMERICA P.O.V**

America was bored.

The world meeting had been going on for 8 hours now, starting at 6am, with a half hour lunch break. He had yet to fall asleep because every time he closed his eyes, England would hit him in the back of the head and he would be woken from his almost-asleep state. He decided he needed something to do, so he decided to look around the room and find a good-looking nation to talk to.

Currently taking was Greece, who was talking about his economic issues. America wasn't stupid, he knew about what was happening, he just chose to ignore it. Anyways, beside him was England, who was currently slapping away France's wandering hands. Beside France was an empty seat, but America almost thought he could see someone sitting there, no must be his mind playing tricks. Beside the empty chair was Russia, China, Japan, Germany, Italy, and oh, who was that?

He looked like Italy, but had darker hair, and scowling. His olive-green eyes, glazed over as he idly twirled his pen on his long nimble fingers. He was definitely not a bad looking nation at all. America decided he would try to get his attention and talk to him after the meeting, but he had to get his attention now, hmm maybe he should just stare at him until he noticed him.

**ROMANO P.O.V**

"Oh shit! He's staring at me! Shit Romano, act cool, Act cool!"

That's right, Romano had secretly been in love with America for about 4 months now. It all started during their last meeting, when America was running down the hall and knocked over Romano. It had been love at first side when America helped him up.

Anyways.

Now that his crush as intently staring at him, Romano tried his best to act cool, but only succeeded with blushing a bright red.

"Romaaaa~ You look like tomatooooo!" Cooed Spain.

"Tomato Bastard!"

Ok, so maybe that didn't go quite as planned, until he noticed that America was still staring, now with a smirk on his face. Romano blushed even harder and buried his face in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**AMERICA P.O.V**

Hehehe. He was even cuter now! He had buried his pretty face in his arms. My gaze shifted slightly to the left to see Spain glaring at me. He must be angry that the cute nation obviously liked me more. He pointed at me, then at the nation, then made a heart with his hands, then violently ripped his hands apart.

My smirk just grew wider.

Then he started poking the cute nation in the cheek, but to no avail. He had fallen asleep. Spain then looked back at me and started muttering under his breath and make strangling motions with his hands. Overprotective much! Then I realized that Greece had sat down and it was now his turn to finish the meeting.

"Get up there you git!"

*sigh* Why wouldn't the Brit just leave him alone! He would make his way up there in his own time! Whatever.

"OK Dudes! That wraps up this meetings so yeah!"

EWngland made some go on motions with his hands.

"And I would just like to thank all of you guys for your, um, problems? Ok no but whatever so yeah, see you guys later! Bye!"

Everyone sighed. How typical of America.

Finally, the world meeting was over. I could finally talk to… whoever this was! He had the cutest blush! I want to see it again. I waited for most of the nations to leave, making sure the nation stayed. As soon as almost everybody had left, I went over to the intriguing nation, who was no awake, and talking to Spain.

"CHIGI! Get your hands away from me!"

"But Romaaa~ you look so cute I can't resist!"

"Get away Bastard!"

Spain finally walked away, looking as carefree as ever, when I decided that this was my chance to use the awesome American seduction skills!

"Hey there! I was wondering if you had a band-aid!"

The nation guy looked confused, my awesome plan was working, I just needed him to say the right words…

"Umm no, why?"

Perfect! OK now just to finish.

"Because I scraped my knee falling for you!"

The cute nation blushed, which made him 100% cuter! But he hadn't responded yet so I used another one.

"Can I have directions?"

He looked even more confused now, but the blush was still there! I waited for his response.

"To where?"

"To your heart."

He blushed even harder at that. My plan went perfectly! I was about to ask for his number when I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and the world went black.


End file.
